The Ramblings Of The One And Only, Draco Malfoy
by blue sapphire lady
Summary: Enter inside the mind of the vain but handsome Draco Malfoy as he learns to deal with one of the toughest things in life. Love.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Ramblings Of The One And Only, Draco Malfoy

Summary: Enter inside the mind of the vain but handsome Draco Malfoy as he learns to deal with one of the toughest things in life. Love.

A/N: Beware of extreme and I do mean extreme OOC. Besides that and a lot of exasgeration, enjoy!

Dear Journal,

This, as you can obviously tell, is my first entry of my journal, not diary! There is a mighty difference between a diary and a journal, if I may say so myself. A journal is **manly** but even so, I Draco Xavier Malfoy, have been forced to use one! Make no mistake thinking that this was within my own free will, or else I'll be forced to kill you. Yes, you heard me; I repeat, this was absolutely _not within _my free will. You may ask who has such supreme power of forcing me to do such a thing. This dia-**journal** I received was from my boss, Mr. McFlurry. But before you come to any conclusions, I will tell you this! I will not write about my problems and emotions!

Signing off,

The Handsome Devil (being creative instead of using my name…)

**Half an hour later**

Dear Journal,

You must have now realized by a page or two that the world and everyone in it are envious of me. I have amazing and beautifully masculine features that would make a god turn away in shame. I am one of the richest men in England and people dare say that I have problems. But it doesn't stop there! I have the mind of a genius, why else would I be working in the Ministry of Magic while that Granger is working at a bookstore?

I live a dangerous life, you know. I can never live a peaceful life as people always send their assassins into my homes (okay maybe more like Zabini and Pansy) and I rarely get any quiet (ever since I've had that annoying loud neighbor a few weeks ago).

To show my generous side, I will write down on this page the people I hate the most.

The-Boy-Who-Has-An-Ugly-Scar-And-Is-Still-Unfortunately-Living

Now, you may ask why I hate the very person who saved the Wizarding World from Lord Voldemort. I have two things to say. First of all, we never asked him to do anything. Go hug trees and stop tree cutting for all I care. Or why not fight for house-elves rights? Oh no, wait one minute, Granger is still doing that, never mind.

Anyways, all that stuff about a prophecy is a load of crap I tell you! For all we know, it could have been some idiot who made the whole thing up like that pesky little Weasley. I doubt he knows how to read so scratch that out.

Third of all (I know that I said that I have two reasons but just follow me here, will you?), I personally think that the world would have been a better place without Mudbloods. Ha! The way they strut around like **they** know the place.

Ronald Weasley, also known as "The Dumpster King" (intelligent, no?)

To simply put into words, he is large, huge, in the way, has big feet and is the best friend of **him.**

Granger, also known as "Cavewoman" (I wouldn't be surprised if her hair was actually an ugly hair monster but that's another story that I'll get to another day

She's a Mudblood and she's too smart for her own good. Lately I've been receiving in the mail these pamphlets about freedom rights for house-elves and I am certain that she's behind it. I can picture it perfectly well.

Well, I must leave you now. I still have those pamphlets to curse and send back to the owner.

Signing off,

The Handsome Devil (I find that this suits me very much)

A/N: I know it's incredibly short, but it's just a little prologue. I was curious if people like it or not, and if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Ramblings Of The One And Only, Draco Malfoy

A/N: You guys have convinced me to continue.

Dear Journal,

Another day passed by and it was a thousand times more horrible than yesterday. As you have already guessed, I of course work at the Ministry of Magic. Where else would I go? There are no other jobs that have such high advantages such as having free Quiddith tickets to the biggest games. Beat that Potter!

The reason behind the explanation of why my day was a thousand times more horrible than yesterday is…that my boss has gone insane.

He had made it clear a few hours ago to the entire Department of Magical Creatures that I had emotional problems, and I needed help. You could never phantom the horror-no wait, the _Humiliation_ (yes, a capital H, it was that bad!) I felt as I stared at the crazy man in disbelief. Sure I throw a few tantrums here and there, but it is completely normal. Nobody remembers that I cursed the stupid bloke who coughed on my robes. Things in the past are supposed to _stay_ in the past.

A Malfoy _never_ has emotional problems. Don't make me laugh! Why doesn't everybody mind their own business and leave me alone? Or better yet, go bug The-Boy-Who-Lived-And-Is-Still-Unfortunately-Living! That or jump off a cliff, both of them are marvelous ideas!

So you see my problem and I am thankful for your overflow of love and sympathy towards me since I deserve it. There are many times that I wonder if I sometimes live a living nightmare.

I apologize, I haven't finished my story.

So there I was, in the middle of the room, stacks of paper held in my hands, my mouth wide open like a monkey. The room, usually alive, buzzing with conversation, was dead quiet. I vaguely remembered hearing a person swallow near my right.

Slowly, I felt everyone's eyes in the room turn and stare at me. I could hear snickers and quiet whispers while my face turned red with embarrassment.

Thankfully remembering that my mouth was still open, I closed it and gave everyone a death glare. My eyes rested on my boss, the overweight Mr. McFlurry.

Mr.McFlurry was one of those old men who still work in their senior years and you wondered why. I personally knew that all his teeth were fake. He had very little hair that was still left on his aging head. The white hairs looked as though they'd all fall down if you blew on them.

The old man was staring at me intently, as though studying and examining my facial expression was of the utmost importance. I kept my expression as blank as possible.

"I don't think that I understand Mr. McFlurry. What pr-pro-problems do you think I have?" I asked with my teeth clenched tightly. I spat the word problem as though it was poison. No Malfoy ever had _problems_.

"Mr. Malfoy, you've been hiding your problems well but your secret is out. You need help and you need a vacation. Take the whole week off and come back to work next week. Start over," said Mr.McFlurry in what he thought was a kind and gently tone.

"What problems?" I snapped this time, the politeness gone from my voice.

"Why don't you step inside my office?" asked Mr.McFlurry instead, dodging the question.

He opened the door leading to his office, staring at me expectantly. He was talking to me as though talking to a small child. And I did not like it one bit!

Throwing the pages ungracefully by the nearest desk, I stomped my way to his office, "accidentally" hitting the laughing Weasley with my foot. Yes, I know the world has gone insane for hiring Weasley…but there's so much I can do (Do not fear, getting Weasley fired is one of my top priorities!)

"Sorry there. You have such big feet, I guess I couldn't pass," I said sarcastically.

Weasley turned scarlet by my insult (making him look like an ugly tomato on a human's body, but back to the point…) but grinned nonetheless.

"Rather have big feet than emotional problems," he whispered quietly so that only I heard what he said.

I must admit that my beautiful triumphant smirk fell off my face and I scowled darkly at him (but it's not as if I'm not beautiful when I scowl). Dia-**journal**, you would not believe the self-control I had within not to "accidentally" hit his face with my foot and "accidentally" grab his throat with my strong and slender fingers.

"Mr.Malfoy," called the ever so annoying Mr. McFlurry in his stupid great great great great fatherly tone.

What kind of name is Mr. McFlurry anyways? It oddly reminds me of one of those Muggle restaurants (not that I'd know of course!).

"I'm coming," I growled in response and entered inside Mr. McFlurry's office.

I had an ounce of satisfaction when I slammed the door shut.

The office was rather plain, no relics or antiques or even paintings of himself for that matter. There was one single desk in the middle of the room, shelves surrounding the four walls, filled with books and such. High piles of papers were stacked on his desk, mimicking the leaning tower of some Muggle building( What is it? Plaza? Pizza?). I had every intention to blow on it but realized that I would be able to see his face when I sat down if I did.

"Sit, sit," said Mr. McFlurry, waving his hand at a chair opposite of his.

I sat down and waited patiently.

Nothing happened. Nothing besides looking at the papers that were angled towards me.

I could hear the tick tock of an ancient clock somewhere in the room, the only noise in this boring office. Mr. McFlurry put his elbows on the little space he had on his desk, and smiled at me.

That was it. He just smiled at me. What the hell is wrong with this man?

I cleared my throat, hoping that he would get the idea and start talking. But his smile only widened, making him look like a complete fool.

Fine two can play this game. I gave him my most dazzling smile, leaning back as I folded my hands. Mr. McFlurry nodded to himself then searched for something in his pockets. A few seconds later, he grabbed a notebook and a quill and started writing at a furious pace. His desk started to move and I looked anxiously at the papers that were now looming over me like those stupid Muggle zombies.

I hoped there wasn't any dust.

My dazzling smile was replaced with an annoyed pointed look as Mr. McFlurry continued to write in his little notebook. He didn't even have an eagle quill either. No taste at all.

What he wrote word for word in his little diary, I doubt I'll ever know.

After what felt like an eternity, Mr. McFlurry finally looked up. My annoyance accelerated full speed when I saw that stupid fake smile plastered on his face. He reminded me of those stupid house-elfs liberating pamphlets that just keep coming in the mail. It made me want to hurt something. Anything or anyone but myself of course.

"I hope that was something important that you needed to write," I observed, my tone ever so polite.

"Yes, yes, of course. Actually, it's about you," he answered with unexplainable excitement.

I raised my well-groomed eyebrows in surprise, wondering if I had just met my very first stalker. It sure is nice to know when someone's writing about you…_but your boss_?

"Oh really?" I said, not finding anything else to say. What was I _suppose_ to say? "Thank you, you can write about me anytime you want"? Or "you're a freak, I quit"?

Mr.McFlurry nodded his head. His uncombed brown hair bouncing up and down, making it look a bigger mess. He leaned forward just as I leaned back. I don't exactly want to leave with paper cuts all over my face. And _his breath_ was well…you could imagine what it would smell like after living for a few hundred years.

"Mr. Malfoy," he began, "I have been noticing you the last couple of days."

Yes, of course that doesn't sound _creepy_. I resisted the urge to say "and I've been watching you too" but put on my best attentive look.

"Oh really?" I repeated. Those words do come in handy when you either have nothing to say, or you're just too scared or creeped out to say anything.

"And many of your co-workers as well," continued Mr.McFlurry. _Enough_. Enough with the nodding!

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, nonetheless. What the hell was that suppose to mean? Should these people be at a hospital? I glanced around me, suspicious of any movement. I was always suspicious of those goblins. Creepy little things always give me glares whenever I wore my goblin made diamonds and rubies watch. What was their problem?

Unfortunately, dia-**journal, **I have to leave you for now. I know, the suspense must be killing you. Good. Well, those stupid house-elfs pamphlets doubled in the mail. My kitchen is now flooded and I think some of my servants are drowning under the load.

Signing Off,

The Desirable Draco

A/N: Another chapter done. I'm glad you guys like this story. I had some fun writing this and I think I'm going to be continuing for a while. In case some people didn't notice, this is a Draco/Hermione (for the people who read most of my stories, that is pretty obvious). Hermione will be making a huge entrance later on, I just couldn't help myself.  Bye for now! Please review!


End file.
